This invention relates in general to electrical power systems, and more particularly to a power entry apparatus and method.
Various electrical devices are powered by external power sources. A power entry apparatus provides the structure for bringing power from an external power source into the electrical device. As just one example, a communications network may include card rack equipment located in a telephone central office (CO) or other telecommunications facility. The power supplies at COs and similar telecommunication facilities typically provide xe2x88x9248 volts DC (VDC). The power entry apparatus must meet all required safety and technical specifications and applicable regulations imposed by the government and industry.
In a conventional power entry apparatus, conductor wires from the external power supply deliver the power and are connected to the power entry apparatus using terminal blocks, ring lugs, or wire ties. The power entry apparatus delivers the power to the electrical device. Unintended movements or vibrations of the electrical device or conductor wires may result in movement of the wire connections. If the wire connections are moved out of the proper position, the power supplied to the electrical device may become unstable. Improperly positioned wire connections also risk short circuiting the conductor wires and may lead to excessive heating or even an equipment fire.
From the foregoing, it may be appreciated by those skilled in the art that a need has arisen for an interface that can connect an external power supply to an electrical device. In accordance with the present invention, a power entry apparatus is provided that substantially eliminates or greatly reduces disadvantages and problems associated with delivering power from an external power source to an electrical device.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a power entry apparatus includes a plurality of bus bars and a plurality of conductor terminations, wherein at least one of the plurality of conductor terminations is mounted to at least one of the plurality of bus bars at a plurality of mounting points. The power entry apparatus further includes a circuit breaker electrically connected to the plurality of bus bars.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a method for providing electrical power includes providing a plurality of bus bars and mounting at least one of a plurality of conductor terminations to at least one of the plurality of bus bars at a plurality of mounting points. The method also includes electrically connecting a circuit breaker to the plurality of bus bars.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention, a power entry apparatus includes a plurality of bus bars and a plurality of terminal lugs, wherein at least one of the plurality of terminal lugs is mounted to at least one of the plurality of bus bars at a plurality of mounting points. The power entry apparatus also includes a circuit breaker electrically connected to the plurality of bus bars. The power entry apparatus further includes a cover and baseplate made from a non-conductive material.
Important technical advantages of certain embodiments of the present invention include a power entry apparatus that includes a cover that provides a safety shield around power entry apparatus components that conduct electricity, preventing unintended contact with the bus bars and terminal lugs. Other important technical advantages of certain embodiments of the present invention include bus bars that are integrated into a circuit breaker. The spacing of the bus bars is selected to prevent any electrical creepage between the bus bars. Other examples may be readily ascertainable by those skilled in the art from the following figures, description, and claims.